POLTERGEIST
by Oliveoylxm
Summary: Maes Hughes's house isn't what it seems. Alphonse knows, Elysia knows, but they don't know as much as Edward does. "1...2...3...4...5...6..." (deep breathes Edward) 'Come on, calm down! Your just at Hughes house alone Ed, what can go wrong' Edward thought. Panic crawling into his throat tighting his air ways.(do your breathing exercises) "1...2...3...4...5...6..."


DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN FMA

CHAPTER 1:

" ! Mr. Hughes!"

Maes Hughes, a in the Amestrian military, looked over from his beloved cooking wife and towards the stair well. He watched carefully as a bulking suit of armour clambered down the steps, a small child in tow. The armour stumbled into the kitchen and with its squeaky pubescent voice spoke out.

"Come look! Brother can do magic!"

"Little brother can do magic!"

The little girl grabbed Hughes hands and pulled towards the stairs.

"Hurry!"

Maes rolled his eyes and decided to amuse the two kids, following them up the flower printed stair case and blue wallpaper to the guest room. Alphonse opened the door, and standing in front of the locked closet was Edward, staring with vigor at the knob. His red pajamas crumpled slightly and his hair released from its braid. His golden eyes seemed clouded.

"Nissan!"

Edward jumped with a slight muffled yelp and turned his head.

"Oh! !"

"Nissan! Show him!"

Edward seemed to think about it, mismatched hands fiddling with his night shirt, he looked at Hughes and Alphonse and then back at the door. His flesh hand reached towards the knob, and he grasped it. Slowly, but fast enough to be noticeable, his golden hair began to raise, the steady hum of electricity raising its tone, soon the boy's clothing began to lift as well.

The lights flickered.

Maes furrowed his brow in concentration and confusion, hands grabbing his daughter and pushing her behind him.

"Edward."

The boy looked at him, ears catching the slight untone of warning. He carefully peeled his hand away from it. Hughes watched in amazement as Edward's hair dropped, clothes readjusting to gravity's pull. Edward looked at him with confused and dazed expression.

"What? Did I do something wrong?"

Hughes turned towards the small child behind him, staring into his daughters blue eyes.

"Hey Elysia? Why don't you go downstairs and help your mommy with the dishes?"

The toddler chirpped an 'okay!' before running down the hall, down the stairs and out of view. Maes turned to the two brothers staring at him.

"What was that?"

Edward shrugged and looked at Alphonse.

"I went to see if it would open and when i touched it... It did the weird thing you just saw."

Hughes studied the boy's face for lies, and after a moment of searching, he found none. He walked in the room and towards the closet, he reached out a hand and grasped the handle. He felt the buzz of electricity, but iy wasn't as intense as before. He let go and turned to the brother's.

"Don't let Elysia touch this, it could be dangerous."

The two brother's nodded in unison. Maes went to leave the room to collect Elysia for bed.

" ?"

Maes turned to the boy's.

"Yes?"

Edward looked towards the closet and back at Hughes.

"I-I didn't tell Elysia this because I know it'll scare her b-b-but at night...The door opens..."

Maes laughed and looked at Edward.

"Its probably the trick of the light Edward, that door is locked."

"But it has opened..." Alphonse said.

"Some times when I come to vheck on Ed, the door would be open even though it's locked."

Hughes began to feel cold fear raise in his chest. He gulped and looked at the boy's.

"It's probably the light..."

"Hughes..."

Maes looked at Edward, fear evident on the boy's face.

"Some times I see someone staring back at me...through the crack, like its waiting..."

Maes turned away.

"If it happens again tell me ok...then we'll get someone to unlock it. Goodnight boy's."

"Night ."

"Night."

Everyone escaped to their respective beds except for Alphonse and Edward.

"Brother." Alphonse said as he shut off the lights.

"You should get some rest."

"Yeah I should... But don't you wanna talk or read?"

"Yes but that can wait till tomorrow."

"But Al I don't nee-"

CRREEEEAAAK.

Both brother's froze in their actions, the elder looked towards the closet door.

It was open.

Edward climbed out of bed and with eyes trained, began to walk towards Alphonse, grabbing blindly at the leather hand.

"L-lets go Al...please."

Alphonse nodded, and ushered Edward out into the hallway, eyes never leaving the closet door.

"Hurry brother..."


End file.
